


limerence

by stardusting



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Chocolate, I Tried, M/M, Tagging this is so weird, kind of???, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardusting/pseuds/stardusting
Summary: (And oh how frightful it is, realizing he’d do anything for the person next to him.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DGM Secret Santa 2016 for [fajitasvanitas](http://fajitasvanitas.tumblr.com/), so please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!

It snows three days before Christmas, blankets the ground in inches of white, and leaves the wind chill biting. The weather does little to impede the party the Campbells have planned, a yearly get together of wealthy neighbors and acquaintances alike, all flocking to manor nestled on the hilltop by the time night falls.

Allen has been forced to attend, persuaded by the Campbell brothers and the decision solidified by Bookman. There are Noah at the party too apparently, mingling amongst the crowd and selling themselves off as distance relatives. Nea had told him, distaste in his tone as he spoke about his so called _family_ , that they started showing up one year, slowly growing in numbers and inviting themselves, barely giving prior warning to their arrivals. Of course, Bookman would take this as an opportune chance to observe the group they are shadowing in a more casual setting.

Truthfully, Allen could care less at the moment. With a stack of documents and books that need to be read, he knows he has a long string of days and nights ahead of him. Wasting time at a party he has no interest in isn’t any form of relaxing, not when he knows he can be spending time doing something more productive than standing against a wall and politely declining each person that invites him to a dance.

Parties amongst the upper class are all the same and he hates them for it. It’s just a pretty guise for women and men to parade around in bright fabrics, peacocking and preening to elevate their social status in any possible way that they can. Lying through their teeth and tittering useless streams of gossip behind their gloved hands. It is an odd sort of ruthlessness and cunning that humans have developed, it’s survival of the fittest even outside the wilds.

Mana and Nea navigate this social setting with the skill of experts, twin stars always within each other’s orbit but left to their own devices as their visitors grow fond of their presence.

Mana dances, flickers in and out of Allen’s vision as he twirls different girls and ladies through the crowd of candy colored skirts and black trousers. It’s a wonder he hasn’t taken more of a break, the only reprieve he seems to get is between partners, but another girl always seems to be a few minutes if not a few seconds behind, and Mana has not once turned someone down. Allen doesn’t know if it’s because Mana is kind, too kind to deny someone a simple dance _(“A kindness that will be the death of me.” Nea had said, fondness making his face softer._ ) or because it’s the only thing keeping him from being bored, but Allen feels pity for him regardless. Aching feet from dancing are never fun to deal with.

To juxtapose his brother’s near constant circuit around the room, Nea stays stationary rooted to one specific spot the entire time. Men flock to him rather than he try to seek their attention, easily above such strives for attention. Nea stands at the epicenter of all the laughter and conversations about who knows what.

That’s the odd thing about the youngest Campbell brother, give him a group of people and they’ll be willing to follow him to the ends of the earth in an hour or so if he wants it to happen. There’s something charismatic about him, something alluring about how he conducts himself if he actually puts forth the effort. Allen won’t admit it because that means feeding Nea’s already large ego, but he does find him strangely charming on some days and on others he finds Nea to be insufferable at best.

Like the thoughts alone were enough to catch his attention, Nea looks past the people that hover around him, locking eyes with Allen from across the distance that separates the two of them. Allen takes a sip from the glass of champagne he’s been nursing for the past thirty minutes, makes sure his stance programs the boredom he’s feeling at the very moment now that he has the attention of the only person that can possibly alleviate it. Nea catches onto this quick enough, says a few words to the group he’s with, words that Allen doesn’t feel like deciphering, and slips away from them easily.

“Having fun?” Nea asks, leaning against the wall next to Allen. “I don’t think I’ve seen you dance yet.”

Allen frowns into his champagne flute, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, wondering if he should bother answering. He had told Nea a few seconds after receiving the formal invitation to the party, that he held a strong distaste for parties like these and only received laughter in return. It was more vexing than hurtful.

“I’m not.” He decides to say after a few seconds silence, humoring Nea just for the sake of it, just because he has nothing else to do. “And I didn’t, because I don’t dance unless absolutely necessary.”

Nea’s smirk flickers in his periphery, humor in his tone. “Can’t or won’t?”

“Definitely won’t.”

“Well, you’re no fun.” The Campbell drawls and Allen feels added pressure to his shoulder as Nea leans against him slightly. It’s not an unwelcome touch, barely noticeable really, so he lets it happen. “How about we leave, will that make you happier?”

“Of course it will, but I’m having second thoughts if it means being alone with you for the rest of the night.”

“You wound me, love.” Nea’s not at all hurt, but he is dramatic, leans more of his weight against Allen’s shoulder and sends them sliding down the wall a little.

Allen doesn’t fight him when Nea slips the drink from his fingers and downs it for himself in a matter of seconds, placing the empty glass on the tray of a passing servant. It wasn’t like Allen was going to finish it anyway, doesn’t like the effects that come with being tipsy or drunk. It makes him looser limbed and looser tongued and leaves him only with an upset stomach and a headache the next morning, not at all worth it for his particular line of work.

Apropos of nothing, Nea grabs Allen’s elbow in a firm but gentle grip, leads them easily through the conjugation of people and out into the hallway. Without all the body heat and the bright lights in one space, the hallway is blessedly cool and blessedly silent. Allen lets out a sigh and doesn’t think about what Bookman might say tomorrow once he notices that he and Nea are both nowhere in sight.

“What about Mana?” He asks just to take his mind off his mentor’s disappointed gaze.

Nea dismisses the question with a small wave and begins walking down the dimly lit hallway. “Mana knows I always slip out at some point or another. He’s probably more surprised that I stayed as long as I did this time.”

They walk in companionable silence for a few minutes, passing rooms that will be saved for guests that had to commute a longer ways to get here. Allen doesn’t know what every room they pass is for, but neither does he particularly care. Most of them are always unlocked, so that means nothing interesting is behind the door if it’s left unguarded.

When Nea stops suddenly, he nearly causes a collision, Allen shuffling on his feet to not crash into the now still body. _Please don’t stop suddenly like that_ , he means to say, but Nea turns abruptly and the words die right in his throat. 

“We’re not doing this in the hallway.” Allen huffs, reading the intention in Nea’s dark eyes.

They’ve been doing this for months now. He knows what to look for.

Nea plays the fool like always, makes it look like he doesn’t know what Allen is actually talking about, and moves closer, few scant inches separating them as he deigns it necessary rest his arms on Allen’s shoulders.

“Completely unnecessary.” Allen mutters and keeps eye contact between them. Any lesser being probably would have flushed and turned away, modest and possibly coy, but Allen is no lesser being and is used to Nea’s brazen displays.

“Worried the maids will talk?” Nea wonders, cants his head to the side. His expression is characteristically bemused.

“Of course not, they’ve been talking since I showed up, and it doesn’t help that you and I don’t do anything to dissuade any rumors now.”

 “Not really rumors if they’re true.” Nea hums and leans closer still, lets their lips brush, light and fleeting, a suggestion of a kiss. “Now if you could be a dear and open the door behind you, that would be great.”

Without breaking eye contact, Allen reaches behind himself, hand hovering in open air before his fingers brush against the cool metal of the door handle. He opens the door swiftly then, quickly dodging under Nea’s arms and moving into the room. He watches, eyes shining with amusement behind his glasses, as Nea stumbles unceremoniously into the room, nearly falling on his face as he fights to regain his disturbed balance.

Nea shoots Allen a glare, the intensity of it lacking so much so that one shade away from a pout, strangely endearing. “That was uncalled for.”

Allen just shrugs, innocent smile on his face as he closes the door with a resounding click. He lets his eyes wander around the room, notes that the sparse furnishing indicates that it’s one of the guest rooms. It’s warm, already lit by a fire and there’s no telltale smell of dust meaning that it’s been cleaned recently, probably for a party guest.

“Don’t tell me you hijacked a guest’s bedroom?” Allen muses hands clasped behind his back and adds “Someone’s going to miss it.”

“Come now, have a little more faith in me.” Nea sighs and crashes onto the bed, dramatic enough to be worthy of a seven –act opera. “I told the maids to prepare an extra room just for this occasion. Not exactly in those words of course and I didn’t even mention you.”

“I would hope not.” Allen says, not at all surprised. It seems like a very Nea thing to do, being undetectably opportunistic whenever he can.

 Allen slips out of the pair of shoes and jacket he was forced into for the night, terrible things that didn’t fit his frame quite right, and resists the urge to fling them into the slow burning fire that keeps the room pleasantly warm. He sets himself down in the chair next to the bed, lets his body relax and mind not think about much of anything for once in his life. They’ll probably be here the rest of the night by the looks of it unless one of them sneaks out at some point, but that might even be more suspicious.

“There’s room on the bed you know.” Nea’s propped up on his elbow, staring. “Indulge me.”

“And why exactly should I?” Allen hums.

“So none of us freeze when the fire goes out, plus it’s a lot more comfortable than sleeping in a chair all the time. You do enough of that anyway.”

That’s true, and especially lately, Allen’s been spending night after night in the library, hunched over books and papers, fingertips and shirtsleeves stained black from the ink. The maids have gotten used to it to the point where they bring him tea and light meal during breakfast and a blanket at night. Allen does at least try to make it to dinner, if not both dinner and lunch, at the appropriate time with the rest of the household’s permanent residences. That hasn’t happened in at least a week though.

It clicks then, the reason for Nea letting Allen sneak away with him and choosing to hole up in a room that isn’t his own.

“Nea D. Campbell.” Allen says, lets the syllables roll off his tongue, smooth as river stones skipping along the water’s surface. “Don’t tell me you did all this because you missed spending time with me.” A rhetorical question since they both know the answer to that.

Nea would never admit though and he doesn’t, there’s a frown on his face and posture gets defensive, embarrassed even, but not enough to warrant backing down from the subject.

He rolls his eyes, keeps the guise of someone trying not to care, but really he does, neither of them are fooled. “Of course not. But no can deny you’ve been running yourself ragged, I’m just giving you an opportunity to at least get some proper rest.”

“I’m touched, really. But is that all we’re going to do? Lay on the bed and sleep?”

“Don’t sound too disappointed.” Nea rolls his eyes but takes the effort to get off the bed, yanking the duvet from where it was neatly tucked in and uprooting a maid’s hard work in a matter of seconds. “But no, I did have something else.”

Allen watches as Nea deposits the duvet on the floor a foot away from the fire. He gets curious when his companion grabs two cups and a container of something and sets them delicately on the carpet as well.

“What exactly are you doing?” Allen asks.

Nea’s half distracted when he answers, eyeing a kettle hanging above the fire. “Come over and see if you really want to know.”

Curiosity wins out and Allen goes to see what exactly Nea is up to, setting himself down on the floor, and making himself comfortable as he watches.

“You could at least put the powder in the cups.” Nea sighs, peers at Allen from over his shoulder.

It’s cocoa powder, Allen realizes with a pleasant surprise once peers inside the small container. Nea must have swiped some of the stores from the kitchen, it isn’t a drink anyone has often, so it probably isn’t missing too badly. Mana’s the only one he can think of who drinks the stuff frequently.

He scoops three generous spoonfuls in each cup, stirring the contents together when Nea pours in the hot water from the kettle. By the time he’s done, Nea at least has his jacket and shoes off, looks a lot more comfortable as he sits down with a sigh.

“Don’t spill the drinks.” Is the only warning Allen gets before Nea starts moving around again, situating the duvet so it rests comfortably over both their shoulders.

Allen sips at his still hot beverage, content for the first time in days. Nea’s odd like that, with his strange shows of affection at the least expected of times. Or maybe this, this mundane act of sitting in front of the fire pressed together from shoulder to hip, isn’t so unexpected. Perhaps it’s long overdue. They have a thing, the two of them, a relationship, neither one of them has verbally acknowledged but neither of them can really deny. Maybe it could have been in the beginning when things were new and tentative and strange, but not now, not when they’ve grown so comfortable with each other, not when they’ve each let their walls down in some way around the other.

The first thing Bookman had told him when they first arrived, was to get close the Campbell brothers, but he more than likely never intended this amount of intimacy. Allen hadn’t intended it either. He didn’t notice when initial annoyance at seeing Nea morphed into fondness, passive aggressive actions turning into gentle teasing. He doesn’t know when Nea became more than an assignment, more than a friend, but he wouldn’t want it to change no matter how frightful it is sometimes.

_(And oh how frightful it is, realizing he’d do anything for the person next to him.)_

“You don’t celebrate Christmas do you?” Nea pipes up, voice a shade softer than what it usually is, but it’s enough to break Allen out of his thoughts.  

“There’s a lot I don’t celebrate,” Allen says, shifting his hair so it hangs over one shoulder. “but yes, Christmas happens to be one of them.”

“And here I didn’t think you could get any more boring,” Nea chuckles. “thank you for proving me wrong.”

Without missing a beat, Allen digs his elbow into the soft flesh of Nea’s side, right under his ribs. It’s a satisfying sound, hearing the grunt of pain the action elicits.

“Bookman has never given a reason to celebrate much of anything, so it’s not all that bad.”

One can’t really miss something they’ve never truly experienced in the first place. Allen has seen lots of religious holidays and Christmas never did strike him as the most interesting one. It is extremely popular though, he supposes it’s from all the gift giving that takes place and the decorations are nice at least.   

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” Nea says once he has recovered, resting his head on Allen’s shoulder, emotionally unfazed by the jab to his side. “I guess you’ll just have to celebrate it with me and Mana.”

“Really?” Allen half hums and half says, taking another sip from his beverage that is now tolerably warm.

“Mana would be devastated if you backed out.”

Allen thinks himself as kind on most days, so he doesn’t mention that Nea would be disappointed as well if he went and declined the offer now that it was given.

“We can’t have that.” He says instead and pauses to think for a few seconds. “You’re going to have to tell me about your Christmas traditions, so I don’t go in blind and mess up. I think it’s already bad enough that I won’t have presents ready.”

“Presents don’t matter.” Nea admits, though the initial proposition seems to perk him up quickly.

He talks, voice lilting pleasantly, as he fondly recalls Christmas traditions and stories from when he was younger. Allen listens with rapt attention as well, nods when appropriate and finds himself laughing softly at some of the stories being.

If he falls asleep like this, comfortable and warm and in love, well there’s only one other person that knows about it and that’s okay.


End file.
